Moving On
by Crushed Leather
Summary: Added Chapter ThreeWhile the Seavers settle to life in Washington, Luke moves back. A dark secret is revealed, and Luke and Jackie must deal with seeing each other again...will the past be forgotten? Or.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All regular Growing Pains characters belong to their respective owners. Jackie you can blame me for.

  


Season: 8th kinda like a virtual season.

  


Archiving: Sure, give me a head's up first. You can find my email on my profile. Thanks!

  
  


Summary: Luke and Jackie must learn to deal with seeing each other date again. Is it really over...or can they reach a compromise?

  


Moving On

By: Leather

  


_"What do you mean....you can't go?"_

  


_"I can't. I just...Luke, trust me one day you will realize I am doing the right thing here. I just can't go with you."_

  


_"Do you not...love me? Is that it, Jackie?" _

  


_"No...no, that's not it at all. It's just–"_

  


_"Just...I get it. Yeah, thanks." Bitter voice. "I can understand where you're coming from. I'm not good enough, that's it."_

  


_"No!" She protested, but Luke only shrugged. "If you don't mind." Luke said turning to Jackie. "I have some packing to do." His face was expressionless as he stared at her. She nodded, sucking in a deep breath, one that stung...a lot._

  


_"Y...yeah." Jackie half-walked, half-stumbled towards the door, hurrying out._

  
  


Two Months Later

"Luke is coming for a visit!!!" Ben Seaver declared as he hung up the phone and looked at his three sisters, Carol, Chrissy and Jackie. All three girls turned to look up from the television. 

  


"Oh?" Carol, the oldest at nineteen rose. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "Mom and Dad–and Mike, are gonna love this!"

  


"Yay!" Declared Chrissy, raising and hoping around all excited. "I can show Luke my new paintings, and give him one." She said, nodding. "Oh, I'm gonna go do that now!" Chrissy skipped towards the stairs, disappearing up them. Jackie managed a smile.

  


"Yeah...it'll be...great to see Luke again." She said. And it would, it really would. Even after all the hardship of their relationship, they were still...well...she wanted to be his friend. She really did. Ben smiled. "It's the best news I've heard since we've moved to this crap hole town." he said brightening for the first time that year. "Luke is coming back! Oh man, I'm so happy!" He beamed at his sisters. Carol returned the grin. "Yeah, hey I'm gonna call Mike." She said making her way to the phone. Mike, their older brother still lived in Long Island with his friend Richard Sta Bone, commonly called Boner. He had returned from the Marines. 

  


"Mike already knows Carol." Ben said. "Luke called from his place–he's at Mike's now. He's gonna stay the night with Mike and Boner, and Mike's gonna bring him up." he said. "Twenty four hours and my best friend will be here." he grinned. "Hey dad!!!" Ben headed towards his father's office.

  


"Well." Carol remarked, after hanging up the phone and turning to Jackie. "You're certainly quiet about this. I figured you'd be the happiest."

  


Jackie shrugged. "I _said _it was great that he was coming back, didn't I?" she asked defensively, as she always was around Carol. Carol eyed her little sister suspiciously. She, like the rest of the family had no idea why Jackie and Luke had broken up. They seemed to have that perfect relationship, like she had with Bobby once in high school. Carol sighed, remembering Bobby. She had changed him for the better when they started dating. Made him more studious. And Luke...well, Luke had changed Jackie from the vain, airheaded girl she had been into someone who was....more mature.

  


Carol had thought her younger sister was whacked for breaking up with Luke.

  


She still did.

  


"Well. Suck it up Jackie, cause weather or not you can deal with your 'ex boyfriend' being here, Luke is coming back. And treat him like part of the family will ya? Cause he is you know."

  


Jackie glared. "Carol." she began. "I won't treat Luke any different than I had when he was living with us back on Long Island." she assured her. "You could at least be civil to me."

  


Carol ha'd. "I am! Lotta good it does me, you never listen."

  


"Because you think you can tell me what to do, and you can't!" Jackie said back. She glared. It seemed like she and Carol could never get along anymore. Not since she broke up with Luke, anyways. But Carol wouldn't understand why she did.

  


No one would.

  


Probably not even Mike. Her big brother, the one she got along with best, didn't know either. And Jackie was determined that no one would ever know.

  


Because, for once, she had done the right thing.

  


So....why did it hurt so much?

****

Luke smiled. "Hey I think I see Ben!" he said, pointing, seeing a familiar looking blonde-haired kid. "Yeah, that is him! Hey Benny!" Luke called, waving like a maniac to a friend he had missed a lot. Mike grinned and patted him on the back. "Mom is at work, but she'll be home at dinner tonight." he promised gazing at a boy he felt was a son to him. And a friend. Someone he'd do anything for. 

  


"Luke!" Ben exclaimed as the two neared Mike and Luke. All guys grinned at each other. Carol and Chrissy were waiting for their chance to greet Luke, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure with them, gulping slightly.

  


Jackie.

  


She looked as nervous as he suddenly felt. Could....they do this? Well, they'd have to right? And besides, it had been a year. A year for them both to grow...

  


"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Said Chrissy, pulling him out of the past and hugging his leg. Luke smiled reached down and picked her up. "Hey Chris!" he said. He'd been the only one in the Seaver family to shorten Chrissy's name to Chris. 

  


"Hey Luke."

  


She smiled at him. Her hair was shorter, which was something he didn't think she'd do. She wore less make up now, but that was a good thing. 

  


"Hey Jacks." Luke said. "How's...things?"

  


"Pretty good." Jackie said, adverting her eyes. She smiled, meeting his gaze once, then watched Chrissy as she was babbling to Luke about the paintings she'd made for him. "And I got one of a tree house that I want Daddy to make for me, but he says he can't read my blue prints." Chrissy told him.

  


Luke chuckled. "Well...maybe I can help ya with that Chris."

  


"Can you?" Chrissy asked excitedly.

  


"Sure, I can give it my best go." Luke promised and kissed her forehead. Chrissy was made happy. "Well guys." Mike said. "Luke and I are ready to head to the new house." Luke noticed how Mike refrained from calling it "home." He probably, like Luke did, think of his home as 15 Robin Hood Lane. It just....seemed right.

  


"Oh. What's your new house like?" Luke asked falling into step with the kids.

  


"Big." Said Ben. "Well, bigger. We have lots of space." he said to Luke, suggestively Jackie thought. "Extra rooms.."

Luke grinned, getting the picture Ben was painting for him. He slapped his best buddy on the back. "Wow Benny, what's the school like? I can't picture you in it...I mean, all the fun we had tormenting Principal DeWitt."

  


Ben grinned. "Yeah I'm gonna miss the macadamia." he agreed with a chuckle. "This new school...well...Jackie?"

  


Jackie had been lost in her own thoughts, half listening to Carol telling her about her latest date with Dwight.

  


"And we went to the Medieval Fair, where Dwight bought me this dress..."

  


"Jackie?" Ben waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Jackie Seaver...anyone home?" Jackie flushed. "Sorry." she said. "I um, zoned." She looked at Ben and Luke. "What about what?"

  


"New school." Said Mike. "Luke wants to know what it's like." he grinned, his eyes flicking over to Luke, who seemed as normal as could be, even though Mike knew the full story. His throat constricted, and he hated...really hated George Brower. _If I ever see that guy again, my fist has a message for his nose. _Mike thought with a smirk. But that could come later. Luke was back where he belonged, with his family.

  


And nothing was ever going to take him away again. Nothing. Mike vowed.

  


"Oh." Jackie was saying as they neared Carol's car. "It's....different." she said. "Kids are into debate teams and all that." she nodded. "Not like it is back home in Long Island, that's for sure."

  


"Ah but you still made the Cheerleading Team." Ben said. Jackie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Gotta have something to do in my spare time." she mumbled in response and opened the car door. Carol got in the driver's side, Mike in passenger after getting Chrissy buckled in. Ben looked at Jackie. "I call door!" he said. The middle seat in Carol's car had a hump...and Jackie was the one who got stuck in it. Luke chuckled at them, sliding in next to Chrissy...and also, next to her.

  


_Remind me to kill ya later Ben. _

  


Carol started the car. "Ok everyone shut up and let me drive so I can get us home. How does that sound?"

  


Luke looked up, startled. Home. With his family...even if he and Jackie weren't on the best of terms right now, sooner or later they would be. Because they had started out friends, and truth be told, Luke missed her. They could do this.

  


And Carol's words rang true. Even if 'home' wasn't 15 Robin Hood Lane, home was with the Seavers, with his family wherever they were. Ok, so maybe things hadn't worked out great with his dad....things were dark there, but that was ok. Now he was back where he belonged.

  


And he was never going to leave them.

  


Ever. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter Two

Moving On Chapter Two

  


Warning!!! Mentions of abuse are in this chapter. If you can't handle that, you can read something else. It won't hurt my feelings. Or you can just skip it. Cause, trust me you'll know when it will get dark. You've been warned. *Skips off to write some more*

  


Author's Note: I never liked George. So if you have a problem of him being the bad guy in the story....skip it. He he. This is my story, and I can do what I want. George was stupid...but that's my point of view. 

  
  


Chapter Two

  


Maggie didn't get home from work till later than she had planned. She had some new things to learn at the office, so she told Jason to go ahead and eat with the kids. She'd grab something on the way home, though she did talk to Luke for twenty five minutes before leaving.

  


"She really missed you." Said Jason with a smile after Maggie said good bye, and that she'd be home soon. 

  


"I missed her too." Luke agreed and looked over at Mike, who was stuffing his face with leftovers. And they had eaten just an hour ago. Luke smiled. "So.." he said to Mike, giving him an expectant look. Mike understood and wolfed down the rest of the food, taking the plate to the sink and sticking it under the faucet, turning it on and then sticking it in the dish drainer. "Right." he said. "Ah, dad...could I talk to you?"

  


Jason paused in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen, giving the kids a break tonight since they had a guest. "Sure.." he said sensing the conversation would take a dark turn. He paused and studied Luke, who was staring at the linolium on the floor, then looked up seeing Jason watch him and smiled. Or tried to. It was a rather faultering smile, and Jason realized that the poor kid had been holding his emotions in. He felt his heart lurch for Luke. Poor kid. 

  


"I'll.." Luke said, suddenly looking like he wanted out of there. He couldn't...just couldn't. Jason looked at Luke worriedly, but nodded as he headed into the living room. Once out of the kitchen Luke took a deep breath and felt relieved. Chrissy and Ben were watching _My Little Ponies, _Ben trying to convince Chrissy to make one of her ponies evil. Chrissy took the pony and used it's tail to fluff in Ben's face.

  


Luke almost laughed out loud. Ben raised an eyebrow, shrugged and started hamming it up to Chrissy that they should turn on MTV because Madonna was gonna re lease a new video. And Ben had the hots for Madonna. "No!" Luke heard Chrissy exclaim. "This is the best part Ben, you can't make me miss it!"

  


"But Chrissy, you've seen it five thousand times!!!" Ben's said exsasperated. "I mean how little can these ponies get?"

  


Chrissy rolled her eyes and riveted her attention back to the kiddie film. Luke laughed. He knew what Mike and Jason would be talking about inside, and he didn't feel like being found for a while, so he slipped out the front door for some fresh air. 

****

"So." Jason said as he stacked the last dish up. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

  


Mike sat a jug of juice in the fridge. "Luke."

  


"I figured that, Mike be a little more....clear." Jason lifted a dark eyebrow and turned, looking at his son. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, frowning. Expecting the worst.

  


"What's wrong?" Mike half laughed. "What _could _be wrong dad? Asides from we made the biggest mistake ever letting Luke go with that ass–"

  


"Mike!" Jason quickly interupted. "Luke's in the living room." Mike laughed, this time a bitter one. "Me calling him what I was gonna was nothing compared to the names Luke came up with." he told him. Jason looked perplexed. "So Luke and his dad didn't get along?"

  


"To...say the least." Mike smirked. "The guy lied, Dad. He made up that story about his bad back so Luke would feel sorry with him and.....give him a chance." Mike spat out bitterly, just wishing George Brower was here so he could give him what he deserved. "He pulled Luke out of school, ya know, that school he was going to that time I went to visit him? Well, he got a trucking gig, and went there. Someplace up North for a while. Missed three weeks of school the first time. No big deal right?" Mike snorted and angrily _thwaped _the counter with the palm of his hand. 

  


"Mike, if you would just calm down–"

  


"Dad, for once I'm in the right here." Mike turned around. Gone was the goo fball kid who had once been accused of cheating on a test because he wrote all the answers down on the soles of his shoes. Gone was the scatter brain who thought he could fall in love and marry easy, and he was replaced by some mature–older Mike, a Mike that often times surprised Jason and Maggie. Jason sighed, reached out and grabbed his son holding him still and in place. "All right Mike. WHAT happened to Luke?"

  


"Dad..." Mike paused. He was so angry, he hadn't realized how hard it would be to tell him.

  


"George..."

  


"What did he do to Luke?" Jason asked. "Come on Mike, spit it out!!"

  


"He hit Luke." Mike finished. "Only a few times, cause when he was 'drunk' as Luke put it. Luke was being nice. He hit Luke, knowing how Luke had lived with his step dad and still the bastard did it!" Another _thwap_ of his hand onto the counter top. 

  


Jason winced. "Oh god." he said with a sigh. "I noticed there was something a little off about Luke...I didn't know he was re-treating."

  


"Re-treating?" Mike asked, looking confused. Jason nodded, getting 'pshycatric' on him. "Yeah. I should have known. He was acting like everything was fine, but when it wasn't...and too much pretending can take a toll on someone, eventually." Jason said. Mike frowned. "Well, Luke's where he belongs...he doesn't have to pretend here." He said. 

  


Jason nodded. "The thing is." He said, taking the dish rag he'd been knotting up. "Does Luke know that?"

***

Luke stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the stars could be seen. He leaned against the railing and sighed a bit. Wincing slightly out of discomfort. But he didn't want anyone inside to know that, even though Mike had seen the bruises.

  


Luke shook his head. He'd been such a....bone head to believe his dad's lies. At first, George had been a great guy...they'd laughed and gotten to know each other. George had even given Luke a picture of his mother when she'd been sixteen. He had one, but it had gotten lost in his step-father's apartment. Luke still had it. Then...George got all excited about a trucking gig, one that would give him more money than the cook job he had at the restraunt. He kept telling Luke that after this 'one last job' they'd settle down. He _swore _to Luke that he would.

  


That was Luke's first mistake. Believing the slime ball. Luke sighed to himself and pounded an angry balled fist on the railing. Stupid. He'd been stupid. He shoulda told George where to stick it when he came by the Seavers in the first place. 

  


And then the drinking started.

  


Luke knew it wouldn't last then, he just knew it. He hadn't told his father about his step-dad, but he guessed Mike or Jason had, because George somehow knew. George got depressed cause some girl he had been dating had broken up with him, and his boss who'd given him the trucking gig fired him because he learned he had a bad back. And then...he drank.

  


Luke tried to help him at first. Tried to get him to see that drinking doesn't solve anything, just makes...for harder times. George didn't hit him the first few times. Instead, Luke would complain about how much better it was living at the Seavers, with his other family. That would set George off, because even George was smart enough to realize Luke missed them. 

  


And he'd only hit Luke three times. That's when Luke kind of broke, and called Mike one night and babbled onto the phone that he couldn't stay with his father, please don't ask why Mike, just come get me...and Mike had. Even though he had driven a whole night to get to where Luke was. Mike had been there for him, and Luke had been overwhelmed by the emotion he felt when he saw Mike again.

  


And now, here he was. "Damn it." Luke whispered in a tight voice, slamming his fist on the rail again. "Damn it George...why'd you have to go and louse it up huh?" he asked.

  


So. Maybe it was a good thing what happened between him and Jacks. He would've hated for her to be there in all of that mess, anyways. Luke sighed.

  


"Tough night?" Carol asked, coming home from her date with Dwight. She looked all sparkly and happy–and in love. And also, a little....well...out of Carol-ish. Luke raised a brow. 

  


"You could say that." Luke said to Carol, whom he'd always liked–even if she was a little weird.

  


Carol stopped up and sat down on the rail by him. "So." She said. "Anything you wanna talk about? Friend to friend?" She added.

  


"Not really Carol." Luke smiled at her. "Thanks though." he added in case she thought he was being ungrateful or something. Which wasn't the case. He just...wasn't up to talking to anyone about it yet. Mike had only found out the truth because he'd had his back turned, and well...he'd seen. Anyways. 

  


"Look Luke." Carol began with a smile. "It's not that hard." she told him. "Relationships? I mean suuure sometimes they fail, but all in all ya gotta give a little to get a lot.' She nodded and Luke wondered if Carol was just the tinest bit drunk. Which wasn't likely, unless she had something like a wine cooler or something. 

  


"Relationships?" Luke echoed, confused.

  


"Yeah!" Carol said with a giggly smile. "You know what I mean." She winked again. "My sister's just a stubborn-head." Carol assured him. _Ooooh. _Thought Luke. But his thoughts, for once, hadn't been of Jackie. He'd had other stuff on his mind. "Oh." Luke nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

  


Carol nodded and swung a finger at him. "You do that." Hopping off the rail. "You'll both be happier." She walked into the house, and Luke could hear her singing under her breath. 

  


He shook his head. Some times, the more things changed....the more they stayed the same. He chuckled and sat down on the porch swing. For the first time in weeks, Luke was getting a positive upbeat...that things could get better.

  


They _would _get better!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

Jackie got up early. She hadn't slept too well, and was stumbling down the stairs, in need of some coffee before she could think. She had heard her Mom and Dad talking about something last night in their room, Jason telling her something that made her mother cry. Jackie had been heading to the bathroom, when she heard Jason say "Maggie...he's here now." And then she had heard her mother weep.

  


Jackie wondered what happened. She frowned, and grabbed a robe from her closet, belting it and running a hair brush through her hair quick, then heading downstairs. "Coffee." Jackie mumbled, feeling like a sleep walker. She'd tossed and turned so much she hadn't been able to fall asleep until three thirty. Or so it seemed, though it was probably later.

  


Walking into the kitchen, Jackie started to flip on the light but it was already on. She shrugged, and headed to the coffee pot and started it. Getting out the coffee, she dumped it into the machine.

  


"Still like coffee huh?" Asked a voice, causing Jackie to jump, the coffee packet going out of her hands and spilling on the floor. Heart beat slowing, she turned to see Luke staring at her, a golden eyebrow arched.

  


"Sorry Jacks." He said. "Didn't mean to scare ya." he eyed her.

  


"It's...Ok." Jackie said, grabbing the packet, sitting it on the counter and walking into the broom closet to get the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the bits of coffee grind she had spilled. She smiled a little at him. "I just...I'm.."

  


"Jumpy?" Asked Luke.

  


Jackie shrugged and then finally agreed with him. "Something like that, yes." She agreed.

  


"You're up awful early." Luke commented. He had already fixed himself a plate of food, some eggs and toast. "Usually don't see you out of bed before noon on a non school day."

  


Jackie nodded. "Not much sleep." She admitted. "Had some things on my mind." She said. Luke nodded understandingly, finished his meal and took the plate to the sink, washing it off. Jackie frowned, watching him walk.

  


"When'd you get a limp?" she asked him.

  


Luke paused. Damn it. He could never hide anything from her. "I...at the mall." Luke said quickly. "These huge football players and me decided to slide down the escalators cause I told em how much fun it was, when me and Ben did it. I fell, and one of em fell right on me and smack! Luke sand which." Luke said forcing a laugh. "Doesn't hurt...much." he lied. He wasn't really limping, it was the way George had slapped him on the back and the way the bruises were. Not too pretty, so it kind of looked like limping.

  


Jackie arched an eyebrow. "Uh hu. So how's come you never fell of the escalators at the mall back home before?" she asked him. She looked suspicious. And like she was thinking about something. "Something happen to you Luke?"

  


Luke turned. "No." he said grabbing a sponge and cleaning the already clean plate. "I'm fine Jackie, fine ok?"

  


Jackie blinked at the sudden harsh tone. "Geesh. Ok no need to get spastic on me." She said grabbing a mug out of the cabinet and filling it up with coffee. "I can take a hint." Luke turned, realizing he had been a little harsh on her, and all she wanted to know was if he was ok. "I.." Luke started to say but she was stalking out of the kitchen.

  


He sighed. Looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Can things get any more worse?" Luke asked whoever was up there. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: Same as before. I just own Jackie.

  


Author's Note: Did I mention I love angst? There's going to be plenty of that in this story ;) Just a warning heh. 

  
  


Chapter Three

"That girl was so into me." Ben said as he and Luke returned from the mall. It was four o clock in the afternoon. Ben had been having a great day. Sure, he'd made friends at school...but well, Luke was his best friend. That counted for something.

  


Luke grinned and slapped Ben on the back. "Sure she was Benny. So what was your plan this time?"

  


"She's going to fall in love with me." Ben replied smugly.

  


"Owww." They heard a moan coming from the couch. Only, Ben and Luke weren't too sure, because the moan came from a pile of blankets. Ben looked at Luke, who shrugged. Ben walked over and poked the blanket pile.

  


"Owww." Came the moan again. "Go 'way." Carol's voice. Ben grinned and pulled the blankets down, showing a pale face, frizzy haired Carol Seaver. "Oooh!" Carol said grabbing the side of her head and ducking under the covers again. "Light! Make it go away!"

  


Ben laughed. "Oh my god. Carol is hung over!!"

  


Carol peeked out at Ben and Luke, with one eye opened. "I am not hung over." She said. "I'm just a little tipsy from drinking too much wine last night."

  


Luke shook his head but said nothing. Wine...beer...liquor. He hated it all. "Well. You'll remember not to do this again huh Carol?" Luke asked her. Carol nodded her head emphatically and her face turned a pale shade of green. "Oh." Carol moaned. "My insides are coming out!" She hopped up from the bed and made a bee line for the kitchen.

  


Ben laughed. "I gotta go find a camera. Could come in handy for blackmail later." He said an evil glint in his eye. Luke shook his head at Ben now and smiled to himself. Ben was blackmailing Carol...things were slowly returning back to...normal.

  


"Bye guys!" Jackie said as she was heading into the house, waving to some girls who dropped her off. She walked into the living room, hanging up her coat on the coat rack.

  


Luke turned. "Hey Jackie?"

  


"Yeah?" Jackie turned too, so now they were facing each other.

  


"About earlier today when I bit your head off...I didn't mean to." Luke began. "I have a lot on my mind too, and well you were just trying to be a friend....in other words, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

  


Jackie nodded. "It's ok Luke." She said. "Really...you looked like you had something on your mind, so no biggie."

  


"Really?" Luke asked.

  


Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Really. I wouldn't lie."

  


Luke smirked at her. Jackie shrugged, trying to appear innocent looking. "Not much." She admitted. "Ok, just when it suits me." she said and they both laughed. 

  


"So whatcha doing?" Luke asked her. Jackie frowned a moment. "Erm, I was just brought back from Alexia's." She explained. "And um...now?" She looked away guiltily. "I have a date."

  


"Oh." Said Luke, trying not to let it bother him. "Date kind of date? Or um, guy you're dating kind of date?"

  


Jackie bit her lip. "Just a date, date. Casual." She told him. "Nothing serious." Luke nodded. "Right." He said. "Well..." he paused. "Have fun." There. That's it. He encouraged himself.

  


Jackie frowned. Ooh, she'd hurt him. She could tell. "Luke..."

  


"It's ok." Luke said. "I mean, you should do that. Go on dates and stuff. Heck, I should do that now I'm..." he bit his words off. He'd about said 'in a stable home'. Jackie winced. 

  


"Right." She nodded. "We're not dating anymore so we both need to...move on." She said. "Well...I need to go get ready...see ya..." She said and hurried up the stairs. Jackie got in her room, grabbing a cd and popping it in. She slipped on Aerosmith, sighing to herself.

  


Ok, she didn't really want to go on this stupid date, she'd rather stay at home. Jackie laughed at herself. A year ago, or two even, she would have called herself Carol Jr. And a spinster for staying at home on a Saturday. That had been when she'd been vain and air head-ish. Ok, so maybe her brother and sister knew what they were talking about when they said that. You just never wanted to hear bad things about yourself. Jackie sighed, and pulled out a new outfit, and started the shower. 

  


So she'd go on this stupid, pointless date. Everyone thought she'd bounced back from her break up with Luke, unharmed. Because she was Jackie Seaver...because she was the flighty, air head of the family. She was like that.

  


Well...not anymore. When she started going out with Luke...and realized...there were other people in the world, she'd changed. With that resolved, Jackie yanked on the shirt, then the pants and started to apply her make up.

  


****

"Hey Luke." Mike said, walking out on the porch finding Luke there. It had been Luke's second day back with the Seavers, and from what Mike could see, Luke was adjusting pretty well. Which was good. He smiled. "How ya doing?"

  


"Pretty good." Said Luke, moving the porch swing with his foot. 

  


"Are ya? Well, I'm glad." He said and sat next to Luke, who stopped moving the swing so Mike could sit. "So.."

  


"Look Mike–thanks for not um, telling Ben or Jackie about what happened between me and...George." Luke could no longer call George 'my dad'. It made him sick to think of calling him that. He said. "I don't know...what I woulda...said to them after they knew."

  


Mike nodded and patted his knee. "No problem Luke." he said with a smile. "Some things are hard to talk about."

  


Luke nodded. _Yeah, no kidding. _He thought. Mike knew pretty much everything about him–well, except one little thing.

  


But no one was gonna know about that. 

  


"So whatcha doing out here?" Mike asked Luke. "How come you didn't go with Ben tonight?"

  


Luke shrugged. "Ah, I felt like staying home." he said. "Sides, there was a marathon of Teenage Mutant Cheerleaders on." he said with a wink. "I wanted to watch it."

  


Mike laughed. "Again? Between you and Ben, you've seen that movie how many times?"

  


"Twenty-five." Luke said. "And counting. So that'd make it twenty six." He laughed. He'd watched part of the movie, anyways. When he could turn his thoughts off. "So. Am I gonna be enrolled in school here, or back in Long Island?"

  


"Up to you buddy." Mike promised. "If you wanna come back and live with me and Boner, you can. Or you can stay here with Mom and Dad. Either way, it doesn't matter. But if you stay here, I'll come up to see you as often as I can." Promised Mike.

  


A car pulled up. Strange looking car. Luke frowned. "Who's that?" He asked.

  


Mike rolled his eye. "Probably some bone head friend of Jackie's." Luke nodded. Yup, it was her getting out of the car. She waved to whoever was inside, then headed up the steps. 

  


"Oh. Hey. What's this? Meeting on the front porch?" Jackie asked.

  


"Nah...just two guys, hanging out." Mike replied. "Where'd you go?" he asked her.

  


"Date." Jackie said. "Which is over." She looked a little grateful for that. Cause Brad...boring. And, he was a smooth operator, but a swift I'm not going there look had stopped that.

  


"Ah." Mike nodded. 

  


"Well...." Jackie said. "I guess I'm going back in the house." She said, smiling over at them and then walking on inside.

  


Luke frowned. Mike noticed it and turned. "Anything ya wanna talk about?" Luke turned over to Mike. "Not really...why?"

  


Mike shrugged. "Just wondering. Cause if you're having woman troubles, I'm just the guy to go to." he said. Luke laughed. "Why does everyone assume I have problems in dating?" he asked. "Just cause a guy wants to stay home for a change.."

  


Mike laughed as well. "Well...its just..." He sighed. "I'm gonna be honest, Luke. Not prying either, even if ya think I am. Why...did you and Jacks break up?"

  


Luke looked down at his sneakers, using his left one to push the swing, then switching to his right one. "Mike...I'd rather not talk about it...if that's ok?" he asked. "It's kind of raw. Just really a year has passed.."

  


Mike nodded. "It's Ok Luke." He assured him. "I just wanted you to know....if you wanna talk bout anything, I'm here. Ok?"

  


Luke nodded. "Sure thing Mike." he said. "But now, if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

  


"Ok." Mike stood too. "I think I might too...gettin' tired." he agreed. Mike turned off the porch light and started for the front door, Luke following. Luke walked inside, and said good night to Mike, who locked the front door before shutting off the lights. "Night Luke." he said.

  


"Night Mike." Luke echoed as he headed up the stairs and to his room.

  



End file.
